The present invention is directed to formation and use of certain surfaces that may form silicide protective coatings, allowing such coated surfaces to be used in applications in which surfaces without such protective coatings may be otherwise vulnerable to conditions, environments, and/or reactions associated with those applications.
For example, certain chemical reactions occur in environments that may have temperatures above 200 degrees Celsius, pressures significantly above the atmospheric pressure, and various corrosion agents. These environments may efficiently erode surfaces of containment structures in which the chemical reactions take place. For example, these environments may significantly reduce a life expectancy of such containment structures. Additionally, these environments may also negatively impact conditions and efficiencies of the chemical reactions themselves.
Further, the present invention relates to a multi-sectional reactor that has at least a portion of the reactor made from materials that may form the silicide coating. Further, the present invention relates to a multi-sectional reactor that has at least two portions of the reactor made from materials having different compositions. Further, the present invention relates to a multi-sectional reactor that includes internal inert fillers and/or structures.